Rusted From The Rain
by Phantasia Sonata
Summary: 12 year old Allen and his step father; Mana, moved recently into the cold dead town without any knowledge about the man who lived across the street from them. Dark/Angst theme also fluff. Shota ahead, don't like, don't read. Yullen and Laven.


**Rusted From the Rain**

**D Gray Man Fanfiction**

**Rating**: M

**Pairings**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Allen, Lenalee x Kanda (I don't like, but it's needed)

**Warnings**: Male x Male, Shotacon ( = Adult + Young boy), plenty of swearing, Fluff (later on), Angst, maybe OOCness and AU

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DGM or the song, Rusted from the Rain by Billy Talent. (People listen to it if you never, it's a good song:D!)

**Summary**: 12 year old Allen and his step father; Mana, moved recently into the cold town without the knowledge about the man who lived across the street from them. Dark/Angst theme also fluff. Shota ahead, don't like, don't read.

**Allen**: 12

**Kanda**: 22

**Lavi**: 14

**Lenalee**:20

**Warning in this chapter**: Hmm, weirdness? Spooky stalky staring? And abuse of song lyrics, hehe. Yeah.

Please, please don't read if **male on male** offends you, and also **shota,** okay? Please and thank you. I just don't want to read comments about how everything is so disgusting. So am warning you now, press Backspace! If you have chosen to stay, please enjoy :)

- Unbeta'd

**xxx**

**Chapter 1 - I Saw an Angel**

**-------------------------------------------**

_I stumble through the wreckage_

_Rusted from the rain _

_There's nothing left to salvage _

_No one left to blame _

_Among the broken mirrors _

_I don't look the same _

_I'm rusted from the rain _

_I'm rusted from the rain_

"But Mana, I don't want to leave all my friends here!" a slender boy stomped his feet and huffed, clearly displeased with his elder.

"Allen, Allen, Allen..." Mana placed his comforting warm hand on top of his son's head, patting down on his silver white locks, "I told you 3 months ago we were going to move." The elder smiled warmly, trying to ease his agitated son.

"But Mana!" The boy's voice became frantic, " I won't know anyone and and and everything will be just hard and weird..." His voice trailed off, unsure of himself.

"At first it will be, Allen. Just watch, you will make new friends, like you have done here." Mana knelt down to Allen's view, his warm eyes looking into those of the boy's silver orbs, "You will make a lot of friends with that dazzling smile of yours, maybe even get yourself a pretty girlfriend." The elder teased, patting gently on Allen's head once more. The boys mouth hung open in disbelief, pale skin instantly covered in a dark hue of red.

"N-no! I don't want a girlfriend Mana! Don't be silly!" Allen flustered, hands connecting to his hips, as his lips formed a flush pout. Upon seeing his son's reaction, Mana let out a soft chuckle. He pinched the boy's chubby cheek then rosed back up, straightening out his clothes.

"Whatever you say, Allen dear."

Allen's bottom lip pout even more, his small hand rubbing his now abused cheek. Mana just smiled.

Allen Walker. A blissful little snow white child. He had pure white hair that rivaled the freshest of fresh snow fall. The gray eyes he possessed where no where close to being dull. They held liveliness, sweetness, naivety, tenderness and most of all, innocence. Yes, he was was truly a snow white child, as pure as it get.

Allen Walker was an epitome of a pure heart.

_Dissect me until my blood runs down into the drain _

_My bitter heart is pumping oil into my veins _

_I'm nothing but a tin man _

_Don't feel any pain I don't feel any pain _

_I don't feel any pain_

_I'm rusted from the rain _

As they dove into their new town, Allen couldn't help but think, freaky! Everywhere he looked was so gloomy, gray and sad. Why on earth did Mana want to move here in the first place? He asked himself. Trees were decaying, the grass was no longer green but a sadden brown with a hint of ashy gray. The houses that they drove past looked so old, _'and haunted!'_ Allen's mind screamed. Sickly coloured vines surrounded some of the homes and trees as big as they get, guarded them. A light taste of unknowingness linger in the air.

"Are we in a old film, Mana? Like those black and white 50's?"

Mana's left brow perked, but he continued looking out to the never ending road, "That's silly, Allen."

"Is not!" Allen shot back hotly, "Just look around..." He then muttered, his finger tips tracing imaginary shapes on the car window.

"It's just bad season, Allen." Mana replied back, a tiny hint of a frown formed on his thin lips. He knew exactly what Allen was pointing out. The place did indeed look like something out of a film, well more like a slight horror film. To be frank it wouldn't have surprised him if a psychotic freak suddenly jumped onto his wind shield. But this place would have to do for the time being for the both of them. Who knows, maybe later on things will look better and brighter and more filled with life around here.

"Yeah, just bad season..." Mana uttered quietly, more to himself.

Allen had an unsure look grace his features, looking at Mana for a second, then back out his window. Everything looked the same now, a long continuous wash of gray, black and white. Allen's own gray eyes started to feel heavy. His snow white hair, much more beautiful then anything they were passing by, blanket itself over his already closed eyes. Soon his breathing became even and gentle. His small body was curled up against the vehicle's door and his arms making an awkward pillow for his head. Mana checked his rear viewed mirror, a small content smile took over. His son looked absolutely heavenly when asleep.

_Go on crush me like a flower _

_Rusted from the rain _

_Come on, strip me of my power _

_Beat me with your chains _

_And if I'm the king of cowards _

_You're the queen of pain _

_I'm rusted from the rain _

_I'm rusted from the rain _

The car shakily upon the gravel, rode up onto their driveway. Their new driveway. The bumpy surface shook Allen awake, the back of his hand coming to his eyes, wiping away the sleepiness.

"Dad, we're here?" His soft voice whispered out as he tried to fix himself up from his little nap. His fingers smoothed out his silver locks that was sticking out in odd places. He groaned when his hair didn't cooperated. Leaving it alone, Allen unbuckled his seat belt and got on his hands and knees of the backseat, looking out the opposite window from him.

"Yes we are Allen." Mana also unbuckled his seat belt, opening his door and stepping out, "Come on son, we got lots of packing to do now." The older said, while stretching his tired limbs and straightening out his shirt and pants.

Allen sat back up properly, now looking out the windshield. His new home somewhat proudly, was in front of him. 'At least it doesn't look like a haunted house.' The boy mused to himself. He focused his attention on the exterior of his new home. Pale, pale reddish bricks, white painted garage and window panels, along with a white door. An average house with an average look.

"Allen are you going to come out?" The boy shook from his thoughts and then looked to Mana, nodding his head. His small hands pulled at the door handle of the car and he pushed open the door. Moving, Allen's legs flung over the edge and what little of the sun in the sky that shun, hit upon Allen's pale small legs. He hopped out the car, pushing the door shut behind him.

"Hmm..." Allen said out loud as he twirl around in circles. A frown crept it's way to his lips. Well the place wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that nice either. He looked down to his toy in his arms. Timcanpy, as the boy called him, sparkled against him. Feeling a cold shiver take over his body, Allen held the stuff toy closer to his body.

"Well do you and Tim approve, hmm?" Mana said, now carrying a couple of bags in one hand. A giggle erupted from Allen's mouth. He hopped from foot to foot with every word he said, with Timcanpy bouncing along in his arms.

"Well it isn't absolutely horrible." The boy laughed sweetly as he jumped closely to his father, his small hands gripping onto Mana's arms. The man laughed along with his son, placing his hand on top his son's head, messing his hair up.

"That's good, in time we'll love it here." Allen couldn't help but smile with his father as he saw a genuine smile cast down towards him. Soon a pout took over as he notice what the elder did to his hair.

_You hung me like a picture_

_ Now I'm just a frame _

_I used to be your lap dog_

_Now I'm just a stray _

_Shackled in a graveyard _

_Left here to decay _

_Left here to decay _

_Left here to decay_

_I'm rusted from the rain _

His slender pale fingers grazed his navy curtains, pushing it aside so he could see what was happening outside. His impassive eyes roamed his front yard, hard cold black irises landed on the small car driving onto the driveway opposite from him. A low hum rumbled from his throat.

"Kanda darling, something strange going on outside?" The soft female voice erupted the silence of the room, almost lightening it up from the obvious darkness looming around.

"Hn." Was the simple response towards the female figure. A rustle of movements, followed with a snapped shut of a book was picked up by the male. He felt the heat and warmth radiating off the women. She was standing close. Seconds later a gasp was released.

"We have new neighbours?" Obvious excitement was evident in her voice.

"Hn." Again was his simple reply and nothing more. He felt her head move on top his shoulder, her chin resting on his shoulder blade.

His lips thinned.

He felt her fingers thread through his long midnight black hair. His eyes stayed steadied outside. Her hand slid thoroughly within his hair, down to the mid of his strong back, clutching the bottom of his shirt with her neatly manicured pink nails.

What seemed to be uninterested ebony eyes, caught sight of the passengers existing from their vehicle. A tall man, maybe the same height of himself, emerged. He was formally dressed, with his dark dress shirt neatly button up. His trousers were slightly wrinkled, mostly due to the long ride they endured. Black eyes moved away from the man, across the vehicle, to the back seat, where he saw the door open up.

Little pale white legs popping out first.

"Oh my! What a adorable child!" The female voice struck loudly, echoing in his head.

_Go on crush me like a flower _

_Rusted from the rain _

_Come on, strip me of my power _

_Beat me with your chains _

_And if I'm the king of cowards _

_You're the queen of pain _

_I'm rusted from the rain_

_ I'm rusted from the rain_

His eyes widen a fraction. The child jumped out of the car, pushing the door closed shut with both his hands. The child spun around slowly, taking sight of everything around him. Not pleased with much, a frowned formed on his little pale pink lips. In his arms was a stuffed toy, bright gold with floppy wings. The boy clutched tightly, bringing it impossibly closer to him. The boy felt exposed.

The dark haired man fingers pushed aside his curtains even more, breath hitching a bit as he looked at the child from across the street. His mouth hanging slightly opened. He was in shock.

"Kanda-kun, later on lets visit them, ne? I would love to meet them. Maybe we can invite them over some time and show them arou-" Kanda blocked her voiced out. The women soon after walked away from the window and the man, speaking out loud of her plans of greeting the new family later on. His fingers however, were now clutching tightly on his navy curtains.

How can something like this be here?

His eyes narrowed, the child was laughing, looking at his guardian. His smile was innocent, the way his eyes lit up was innocent, the way the wind blew his snow white hair was innocent. Kanda could practically smell the sweet, sweet innocence the child was radiating. He quickly brought his free hand to his mouth, feeling the bile bubble from his stomach, tingling his throat.

_'What the fuck?'_

Everything completely opposite of himself, was now standing feets away from him.

And it sickened him.

The child continued to laugh about whatever with the elder, jumping up and down in little hops, before attaching himself on the elder's forearm. The man place his hand on top of the child's head, his fingers getting lost in the mop of white hair. Ruffling the child's hair, the pale white angel pouted, displeased with his now messy mass of hair.

White angel.

_'This some fucking joke?'_

Kanda scanned the boy even more, noticing little things. Things such as how fucking unbelievable pure looking this child looked like. Everything about him was white, from his hair to his skin, to even the innocently coloured clothes he wore. Kanda however notice a red mark on the boy's face.

_'Tainted?'_

The word echoed in Kanda's mind. A sly smirk formed on his pale lips. The fingers that clutched tightly on his curtains, released the cloth. Blocking him from the stunning beauty that was across the street from him. He turned his back from the window, walking away with that dark sinister smirk still intact.

Kanda Yu was the epitome of a black heart.

_I'm rusted from the rain _

_I'm rusted from the rain _

_The sun will shine again _

_I'm rusted from the rain _

_I'm rusted from the rain _

_The sun will shine again _

Allen turned around, his gray eyes scanning the houses across from his own. He felt a cold sensation run down his spin, almost making him drop his stuff toy, Timcanpy. Gray eyes stopping at one house in particular, he notice a dark coloured curtain swaying ever so softly.

_I'm rusted from the rain._

**xxxx**

Ok ok ok...I know the beginning was sucky, and the middle and the end. First chapters always suck, neh? ^_^; but please review and be kind hehe. Also if there is any mistakes please tell me what and where, cause am using WordPad! :( how sad.

And thank you for reading, this is my very first DGM fanfic, I hope I did somewhat well so far...:D laters!


End file.
